The present invention relates to intervertebral implants for implantation between vertebral bodies.
Intervertebral implants are placed between vertebral bodies to replace degenerated intervertebral discs. They can be used as an alternative to spinal fusion to reduce pain in the neck and back while still allowing motion in the spine. Many intervertebral implants are designed to be fit between vertebral bodies but are not easily removable. Removal often involves destruction of the implant, so it may not be reused if removed from the spine. It would be desirable for an intervertebral implant to allow easy removal from the spine and for the implant to be reusable once removed.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.